falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Buxton
Buxton is a community located in the Broken Banks. Owned by the influential Dixon Family, Buxton is a shanty town established in the ruins of pre-war Buxton by rejected Vault-dwellers. It is the center of power of Hatteras Island, though that isn't saying much. The city, which has been devastated time and again by hurricanes and famine, clings to life by a precarious thread. A testament to humanity's perseverance, Buxton has been catastrophically damaged several times only to be rebuilt anew, leading to the town being nicknamed "the city that never dies". History Pre-War Before the war, Buxton was an unimportant, unincorporated community on Hatteras Island. Home to the famous Cape Hatteras lighthouse, few people, actually lived in the community. It relied on tourism to stimulate its economy as most visitors to the community were there to see the tallest lighthouse on the east coast. Buxton's population spiked during and after the construction of Vault 110 under Cape Hatteras lighthouse, which proved to be both a godsend and a recipe for disaster in the coming days. Post-War When the bombs fell, Buxton was spared. The only clue the residents of Buxton had that a nuclear exchange was about to occur was when the air raid sirens sounded. People already in Buxton entered Vault 110 while residents living in other parts of the Outer Banks or even coastal North Carolina arrived in the coming hours. Protestors attempted to enter Vault 110 to no avail. As it became obvious that the Vault was not opening again, the community of Buxton attempted to endure the post-war hardships of this new world. The community was devastated by famine after only a few months. In August of 2078, a Hurricane (nicknamed Hurricane Joshua) slammed into the Outer Banks, devastating Buxton among many, many other communities. Following Hurricane Joshua, Buxton was in a state of disrepair. Flood waters had washed away large swaths of the community and Highway 12. In the next few years, Buxton remained unable to recover, ultimately being devastated once again by Hurricane Leanne in 2081. Buxton's population dwindled before, finally, being abandoned by 2100 due to starvation and extensive damage. The community remained abandoned for nearly half a century. During this time, Buxton was damaged even more. By the time 2150 rolled around, many of the roads of the city were buried in sand and dunes. Entire buildings had been washed away. In 2153, Tom Dixon, an entrepreneur from Elizabeth City, came to Buxton for a chance to salvage. Instead, he found the abandoned community of Buxton. Instead of living under the thumb of the Johnson family, Dixon chose to establish Buxton as a center of trade in the Outer Banks. People flocked to Buxton to reclaim and/or rebuild the city. Despite several severe storms, Buxton began to thrive under the Dixon family. During the 22nd century, the Dixon family began to expand its influence. Charting the Broken Banks for trading ships, Buxton became a go-to destination for traders from afar. In 2203, Hurricane Penny hit Buxton, damaging the city profoundly. As the city survived various hurricanes, it continued to rebuild. As the Dixon family continued to expand its influence, it claimed more towns in Hatteras, including Avon and Waves. Eventually, Buxton came into conflict with Elizabeth City in 2230 over rights to Washington, a city in mainland North Carolina. War almost broke out, though a treaty ensuring neither could influence Washington was created. Furthermore, the powers of all families were limited to a system of checks and balances. Today, Buxton is the capital of the powerful Dixon family, which inhabits the entirety of Hatteras Island. While the city is regularly ravaged by hurricanes, it always rebuilds. Description The original town of Buxton has long since been swept away by centuries of radioactive hurricanes. The only permanent structures in Buxton are the rusting boats flung by past storms or who have run aground. Wooden slats in the sand mark where roads and walkways should be. The Bloated Whale has been Buxton's drinking hole for the past eighty years. This beached fishing boat rusts in Buxton, permanently stuck in the shanty town. Travelers note the excessive amount of pigeon droppings outside the Bloated Whale, though the drink they served is said to be among the best according to weary sailors. Old ship parts made of rusting metal and rotting wood frequently make up the rest of the structures in Buxton. These houses frequently collapse during storms. Homes such as this are notoriously named 'second homes,' as they are "there one second, gone the next." The rest of Buxton's denizens are temporary; they are either traders taking a stop along the Crater Banks Circuit or swarms of mariners trying to find a last-minute place to dock during a hurricane. This is frequently a mistake, however. The hurricanes of the Broken Banks are legendary for waking another force of nature: swarms of Mirelurks, who flood the shores with each passing storm surge and linger long after the storm has passed. However, each time a hurricane hits, another few uninformed or unprepared sailors anchor on Buxton Beach and pay with deadly consequences. Government Buxton is controlled by one of the major families in the Broken Banks, the Dixons. Recognized as 'new money' in the Broken Banks, members of the Dixon Family are renowned for their ambition and intuition. Their current patriarch, Mayor Ian Dixon, has been in charge of Buxton and all of Hatteras Island for nearly eight years. The Mayor system is a vestige from Elizabeth City, albeit altered. Should the patriarch of the Dixon family die, his first-born heir will inherit the title of mayor. There have been three female matriarchs of the Dixon Family. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:North Carolina